I love the way you lie
by Dreamer1992
Summary: James was finaly in a relationship with his best friend Lexi. But what happens when a blast from his past tries to break them up. After a tragic acident happens its up to the BTR boys to help set things right
1. Chapter 1

I love the way you lie

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush but all rights go to nickelodeon for creating the show and introducing us to music that has get messages. I love big time rush.

Chapter 1- Two week anniversary

**Lexi's P.O.V**

I loved the way things were going. It had been already two weeks since I started dating James and we were already celebrating our two week anniversary. We had gone out to eat and now we were back at his apartment. I loved how safe I felt kissing him. We had gotten each other gifts. I had gotten James a picture frame with a picture of us from the dance we went to two weeks earlier. But James's gift almost made me cry. He had gotten me a heart shaped necklace and he helped me put it on. As he placed it over my head he whispered in my ear "I'll never break your heart". We both were kissing and we both jumped when the apartment door swung open. Kendall, Carlos and Logan entered. "Aw go get a room said Kendall jokingly as he and the others walked over to the couch. "Aw are you jealous Kendall ", I said joking back at him. No he said sticking his tongue out at me. Soon it was time for me to leave so I wouldn't miss curfew and get yelled at by my mother who was probably getting ready for work. James followed me out and as we made our way to my apartment he cupped my face into his hands and kissed me again. As soon as we stopped kissing I kissed him on his cheek and went inside. I was floating on cloud nine again. I was happier than I had ever been in my life.

**James's P.O.V **

I loved how Lexi and I kissed and how her blue eyes sparkled when we stopped. I told her I would never hurt her and I meant it. As soon as I got back to my apartment the guys started making kissy faces at me. "Will you guys grow up already", I said trying not to laugh. As I went into my room that Logan and I shared I looked at the frame Lexi gave me and I smiled I was happy to have her as a girlfriend because she is so down to earth that we don't have to pretend to be anything we aren't. Soon I feel asleep and I dreamt beautiful dreams. This was defiantly the best two week anniversary I have ever had even though this was my first time celebrating with anyone and I was glad that the person I was celebrating was my best friend. I love Lexi but I didn't get a chance to tell her. But something told me to wait.

Logan's P.O.V

Seeing Lexi and James together reminded me of how wonderful relationships are. Seeing the way James looked at Lexi also reminded me of how I look at Camille. I miss her because she went to another acting convention with Jo and Stephanie. This convention was in New York so it would be three weeks before I could see my girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXX

James P.O.V

The next morning I woke up early and went down to the pool. Hardly anyone was at the pool early except for me. I texted Lexi and asked her to meet me at the pool. I was sitting getting some sun rays until someone was standing over me. I was shocked to see it was my ex girlfriend Tasha whom I dated three years ago. "Hello James", she said in a flirty tone of voice. What do you want I demanded! "I want you back silly she said as she lunged towards me but I got up too quickly and she fell over onto the chair I was sitting in. She got up and started to move towards me and she had me in a corner and before I could escape her lips crashed into mine. I tried to fight her off but her grip on me was too tight. Finally when she had let go I turned around to see Lexi standing there watching what had happened. Her face was bright pink and her eyes were starting to tear up. But before I could explained what happened she ran off towards the parking lot. I ran after her calling her name but she kept running. I felt horrible as I watched her get into her car and sped out of the palm woods parking lot. I tried to call her but her phone went straight to voice mail. I could follow her but I could drive but didn't have a car to drive I didn't want to ask Logan to help because this was my fault and I had to fix it before it was too late. I changed my mind and ran to the apartment as fast as I could. Logan was sitting at the table when I charged through the open door. Logan looked shocked when he saw how I could barely speak and he handed me a glass of water. After I took a long sip I caught my breath and told Logan what had happened and how Lexi took off in her car. I had no idea where she went and I was afraid of losing her. I could feel my eyes water thinking about it.

Logan's P.O.V

I had to hand it to James I never seen him liked this before he was shaking and sweating. He picked up his phone and tried to call Lexi but she didn't answer. A tear fell from his eyes and I gave him a tissue from the table. We are going to find her James I told him trying to reassure him but I could see in his eyes that what I said didn't make him feel better so I then grabbed my car keys and wrote a note to Kendall and Carlos telling them that James and I went out for a while and to call us if they heard from Lexi. As we pulled out of the parking lot I tried to remember the places Lexi would go to but when we went to half of the places there was no sign of her. Now I was getting worried so I pulled over and called her cell. It went straight to voice mail. I prayed to god that nothing bad happened to Lexi because it was killing James knowing he had hurt Lexi.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Saying I'll never hurt you is a lie

James P.O.V

Logan and I have been driving for hours with no sign or word from Lexi. Now I was too worried to think. All I wanted to do now was go home and cry. I wanted to forget about this day! One moment Lexi and I were happy and now we were slipping away from each other. My heart felt like it had been kicked 27 times.

Lexi's P.O.V

I wanted to hide under a rock. How could James do this to me! I knew being in a relationship with him was a bad idea. I had no idea why his ex- girlfriend was doing here. Probably to get revenge on James for breaking up with her after he defended me when she called me ugly. I finally reached my destination. I was about 20 miles from the palm woods and away from my problems. Across the street from the little park there was a McDonalds and I went over to get some food but when I was about to cross the street I saw Logan's car driving back to the Palm woods. From what I could see James looked awful. I didn't want him to see me either because my eyes were red and puffy. So after I ate my lunch I started my car and I turned my phone on. I had five missed calls. Two were from Kendall and Carlos. Three were from Logan begging me to call him and there were four calls from James. I listened to all four of the messages but the last call made me feel worse about the situation. I could barely hear what he was trying to say because James was crying too hard. But I did hear him say I love you and he also said he would have never hurt me like the way he did but my heart knew it was true but my head told my heart to shut up. I then pulled out of the parking lot and headed back to the palm woods. I wanted to avoid James at all costs but we had to talk about what had happened. I wasn't ready to have that talk because I was an emotional wreck and I knew the moment we would start talking I would fall apart. Soon I entered the lobby and no one was around so that gave me a chance to sneak up to my apartment without being seen. As I got to my apartment there was a bouquet of pink roses and there was a card in side that said:

_Dear Lexi,_

_I'm so sorry about everything that has happened to us. I want you to know that Tasha kissed me and it wasn't good. I only wished I fought harder. Seeing the look on your face broke my heart and I know I broke yours as well. I hope in time you can forgive me and if you decide that you can't forgive me I understand- James Diamond._

As I finished reading the card I took the pink roses and brought them inside. My phone started to buzz and I didn't look at the caller ID. Hello I said felling groggy. Hey lexi it's me said Camille on the other end. Camille it's so good to hear your voice I said trying to smile. Are you ok because Logan told me what happened between you and James and I thought you could use a friend ", she said. I don't know what to do I sobbed and then I read Camille the card James had sent. "Well at least he apologized and told you the truth said Jo as Camille put her phone on speaker so Jo and Stephanie could hear the letter. The problem is that I don't know if I can forgive him right now I said sadly. I want to forgive him but I'm afraid that it will happen again. As I ended the phone conversation I picked up my guitar and started to play "Til I Forget About You". My phone started to buzz again this time it was James. I didn't want to answer it but I knew that I had to talk to him. Hi I said drying my tears with the back of my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- A second chance that didn't happen

**James's P.O.V**

I was really happy that Lexi agreed to meet with me. I wanted to apologize to her in person. Soon I was down stairs waiting. Suddenly I saw Tasha. As soon as she saw me of course she sat down next to me on the couch. What do you want I demanded! "You know I want you back. You deserve to be with someone hot not someone who is a complete nerd she said grabbing a smoothie that was for Lexi. I didn't notice that she had put something into the drink. I had it she had always talked badly about Lexi and this time she went too far! Tasha if you think I would even consider going back out with you than think again. Lexi is not a nerd she is very bright and she's the only girl I want to be with I said not knowing Lexi had been standing behind me the whole time and listening to everything I had just said. "Oh and Tasha don't think you can get away with everything you just said than I suggest you leave", said Lexi angrily! Then Lexi gave Tasha a dirty glare and Tasha left. Then Lexi sat down next to me.

Lexi's P.O.V

I was really happy to hear James telling Tasha off. I then decided to give him a second chance. Then I took a sip out of my smoothie and then everything went black. I felt myself fall off the couch. Then I heard James screaming for help as he tried to wake me up. Then I heard Kendall, Carlos and Logan shouting for someone to call 911. After that I couldn't hear or feel anything.

Logan's P.O.V

We were all freaking out! James told us everything that had happened and how Tasha had put something in Lexi's smoothie. Soon an ambulance came and rushed Lexi to the hospital. Carlos started to cry and Kendall was tearing up as well. James had begged the EMT to let him go with her and they agreed. I drove Kendall and Carlos to the hospital. When we got there we found James in the waiting room with his hands covering his eyes. Carlos ran over and pulled him into a hug. Meanwhile Kendall called the girls to tell them what had happened. Then he called Mrs. Dupree to tell her that her daughter was in the hospital .She told him she was on her way. A Doctor soon walked in to the waiting room. Lexi Dupree he announced and we all jumped up. "How is she", asked James? "Well son it appears that Lexi had an allergic reaction to an ingredient in the smoothie", he said. "Do you boys know if she has any allergies to certain foods he ", asked as he pulled out a note pad from his pocket? We all were thinking until a light bulb went off in our heads. "She's very allergic to pecans we all ", said at the same time. "Thanks boys said the doctor. Suddenly an alarm in a room was going off. Doctor Johnson to room 252 said a nurse over the intercom. That's Lexi's room cried the Doctor as he ran out of the room. We all stood there in shock wondering if something awful had just happened to our friend. We hoped that she would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- coma 

Carlos's P.O.V

After the Doctor was called in to Lexi's room tears welled up in my eyes. I had known Lexi for 12 years and nothing like this had ever happened to her except the time she broke her leg. Lexi was one of my best friends and if something happened to her I would never forgive myself. James was an emotional reek. I had never seen him like this before. Mrs. Dupree came right after the Doctor left. Mrs. Knight and Katie came with her for support. Mrs. Knight was comforting James while Katie was sitting with Kendall and Logan trying not to cry herself. I never truly understood how much someone could be loved until something happened to them. Hours went by and still there was no word on Lexi's condition. Soon Doctor Johnson entered the waiting room. Mrs. Dupree walked out of the room with him. She returned moments later shaking her head while tears fell to the ground. Mrs. Knight quickly got up and pulled Mrs. Dupree into a hug and helped her to the couch. James got up and joined me on the other couch. "What's wrong with lexi ", asked Katie? "Sweetie she's in a coma", cried Mrs. Dupree. I started to cry. The Doctor told us we could go in and sit with her. James I said do you want to go in with me and he turned his back to me and shook his head no. Kendall volunteered to go with me.

Kendall's P.O.V

Carlos and I stood at room 252. We were both nervous but I put my brave face on and entered the room. Lexi looked so fragile lying in the hospital bed surrounded by wires and machines. Carlos and I both grabbed two folding chairs form the corner and placed them on in between Lexi's bed. I felt sadder than ever than Carlos started to talk to her. "Lexi you're a strong kid you will get better because right now James is falling apart actually we all are ", he said trying to fight back the tears that were in his eyes. I had a feeling I could cheer Carlos up and make Lexi better even though she was in a coma. Hey Carlos remember that time when you me and Logan and James had gotten the chicken pox and we didn't know it until your mom saw the red dots I asked smiling. "Yup and somehow Lexi caught it and we all were sick in bed for five days and when we were finally better we went outside and Lexi started chasing us said Carlos trying not to laugh. " yeah and she caught Logan and threw water balloons at him I said trying not to laugh as well. We were laughing so hard we didn't hear someone knocking on the door until Logan and Katie poked their heads in. "what are you two laughing at ", asked Logan confused? We were just remembering the time we had that epic water balloon fight when we were 6 I replied wiping the tears from my eyes. "That was fun until Lexi tied the three of us to a tree and threw 11 more at us said Logan trying not to smile. Where's James I asked. Your mom took him home he was complaining he wasn't feeling good he left about 15 minutes ago said Logan. I felt bad for James he was not coping well he was blaming himself for what happened. Suddenly my phone started to buzz and it was a text from Jo.

JO: hang in there Kendall the girls and I are on a plane right now heading to LAX airport. I'll call you when we land that way we can all be together to support Lex. XO- Jo

After I read the message I told Carlos and Logan. Both boys were excited but it soon faded when we all looked at Lexi. Soon it was time for me and Carlos to leave so Logan and Katie could sit with Lex. Carlos and I kissed Lexi's hands and told her to be strong. I didn't realize how much she meant to me as a friend and I felt as though I hadn't been a good friend to her at all. She and I weren't close but we were best friends. The only thing we had in common was the fact that we both liked hockey. Every time she went to one of our games she came very close of getting kicked out of the arena for yelling at people who made fun of us. Lexi had made signs that had read Go guys. I hoped when she got better I would take her a hockey game. I couldn't help but realize that Lexi was the glue that held us all together and I wanted all of us to stick together for Lexi's sake. She needed all of us and we were going to be there. But I was worried about James. Lexi needed him too and I knew he was blaming himself for what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the blame game

**(Warning a lot of crying is involved in this chapter) **

Katie's P.O.V

I was afraid to go near Lexi's hospital bed. I grabbed Logan's hand and he patted it. He then sat down on the chair Kendall had been sitting in and he placed me on his lap. He then explained to me what the different machines were. Lexi has always been a big sister to me. Whenever the guys were out on the rink during their practices Lexi would sit with me and play with my Barbie dolls. She always made me laugh when she chased the boys after they tried to pull pranks on her. I remember one time she asked me to help her with a prank. She made a plan that she would have the guy's baby sit her new Boston terrier puppy she had just gotten. My role in her prank was to trick the guys into think they lost her puppy which would be hilarious. So the plan went like this. Lexi came over early on Saturday morning and asked Kendall if he could watch her puppy because her mom was going to be cleaning all the rugs and didn't want the puppy to get in the way. He agreed and brought the puppy into his room. James, Carlos and Logan came over to see if Kendall wanted to go to the ice rink down the street Kendall agreed (idiot) and he left the puppy in his room with the door shut. As soon they all left Lexi and I went to Kendall's room and took the puppy and left his door open and then I left the back screen door open. When he and the guys got home he saw that the back door was opened and went upstairs to his room and saw the door was opened. "Aw man Lexi's going to kill me ", he said to James. "Why what happened ", James asked? " Lexi asked me to watch her dog and I lost it I could have sworn that I left my door closed said Kendall. I was listening through a crack in my door. I started to giggle but Lexi put her hand over my mouth so the guys could hear me. Then the four boys ran outside calling the puppies name and skated down the street looking all over for the dog. Lexi ran back to her house which was two blocks from mine and was across the street from Carlos's house. She sat on her porch with her communicator which was a set and she gave me the other one. We kept in contact and soon she told me that the guys were coming to her house. Lexi left the wacky talky so I was able to hear everything they said. Kendall took a deep breath. "Lex I lost you dog he said sadly. "You did what ", she yelled! " I left only for an hour and when I came back she was gone ", he explained. Then Lexi and I shouted GOTCHA! She and I won the prank war that year. That was the best day of my life. But today I wasn't as happy as I was that day. Now I was sad because my friend was fighting for her life in a coma. Logan started to sob again shaking his head. "I should have been there to help her. How am I suppose to become a doctor when I can't even save my friend ", he said. Before I could respond there was a knock at the door and Camille and Jo entered. Both girls looked tired and had mascara streaks down their faces. Logan had put me down on the chair and ran to Camille and they both hugged and started to sob together as Jo walked over to the nightstand and put a beautiful case that had lilies in it. Beside pink roses Lexi really loved lilies. Jo then put me on her lap and started to cry. Lexi would hate this I thought. She was a very happy person and if she saw everyone crying she would tell a silly joke to lighten the mood. But unfortunately she wasn't awake. Jo told me Stephanie was in the lobby comforting Carlos who was crying when they showed up. When Logan stopped crying he told them about James and how he was having a hard time with everything that happened. He even told them how he had told off Tasha right before Lexi went into her coma. I felt sorry for James because he tried to win Lexi back and when he had finally succeeded she passed out. I knew he was blaming himself for all of this when truth of the matter was it really wasn't his fault. I had a bad feeling he was going to runaway back to Minnesota but I told myself that he would never leave us like that. He wouldn't leave knowing that someone he cared about needed him. Suddenly he was in the door way. He looked awful .his hair was a mess and his eyes were red and his face was pink. He then asked us to leave so he could sit with Lexi. As I walked out of the room I was impressed that he came because we all thought it would be a week before he was able to visit her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- good news and bad news

James's P.O.V

As I entered Lexi's room I felt sadder than I did before. Even though she was in a coma Lexi liked as beautiful as an angle. I then sat down in the chair beside her bed. I held her hand and began to tell her everything that happened. Soon after Lexi had been rushed to the hospital Tasha was arrested and was brought back to Minnesota and was thrown into the juvenile detention center and Officer Garcia had up tainted the evidence from the LA PCD and presented the to the judge who then sentenced Tasha to 3 years in the detention center and they put in jail for attempted Murder and when they checked her lap top it was discovered that she had been stalking for months in Hollywood. After I found that out I called my parents Lawyer and asked him if he could come to California so I could put a restraining order on her and Lexi's mom was going to do the same. Tasha would never come near us again. Lexi's doctor came in to check on her. "Doctor Johnson how long do you think Lexi will be in this coma ", I asked? I'm not sure James it depends on how her body reacts to the medicine we are giving her. I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can run some tests to see if the medicine is working. You and your friends can come back tomorrow morning ", he said. I entered the waiting room and I told everyone what the doctor had told me. That night when I went to bed I looked over at the Picture of me and Lexi and I prayed to God for a miracle. When Lexi got better I planned to be a better boy friend to her. I wouldn't let anyone tear us apart.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Logan's P.O.V

As soon as Gustavo and Kelly heard what had happened to Lexi they canceled all rehearsals until Lexi was better. But they did send over some of our songs that were done. I had read an article in my doctor's magazine that said some patients that were in comas could respond to music so I grabbed James's boom box and grabbed the CD of songs that were down. As I drove to the hospital that morning I put one of the CDS in the car CD player. I was surprised as I listened to the City is ours because I could heard Lexi's vocals in the back ground. I smiled to myself because her voice didn't over lap ours in fact her voice fitted perfectly with all of our own vocals. When I was in the hospital parking lot I was about to put the CD away in its case when I found a sticky note on the cover of the CD and it said

"**Hope this helps make Lexi better- Kelly and Gustavo **

I entered the hospital and wrote my name down in the quest book at the nurses' station. When I entered Lexi's room she was alone because her mom had to work the night shift at the hospital on Lexi's floor. I sat down on the chair next to her bed and I put the small boom box next to her bed. Hi Lex its Logan here and I brought you a little surprise. Gustavo and Kelly sent you the CDs of big time rush songs they added your vocals in I said as I put one of the CDS in. I turned the volume down so it wouldn't be too loud. The first song was stuck. I listened closely and could hear Lexi's voice bounce off of Kendall's and Carlos's voice during the course. I was very impressed because I never heard Lexi hitting high notes. Every time Lexi was adding her vocals at Rocuque records the guys and I were in the break room waiting for our turn in the recording studio. Soon stuck was over and Beautiful Christmas started to play. Yet again I was impressed by my friend's voice. She was in tuned with all of us and sang along with our parts of the song but when I heard myself singing I was surprised to hear Lexi's voice bouncing off of mine and did then the same thing happened when Carlos started to sing right after me . Suddenly I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Kendall and Carlos standing behind me smiling. What are you listening to asked Carlos? "Gustavo and Kelly heard about Lexi so they sent over some CDs of our songs with Lexi's vocals in them and I read in an article that a person in a coma can pick up the music and help's the brain remember stuff about the song I explained. Soon the CD was over and I was about to put a new CD in the boom box when Doctor Johnson came into the room. "Lexi's test came back and the medicine we proscribed to her is working as well as we hoped it would but the only thing we aren't sure of is when she will wake up her brain patterns are normal but we are not sure when she will wake up. Sometimes it takes months maybe years until she wakes up. Some patients never fully wake up from their comas but I know Lexi is a fighter. James came in as soon as the doctor left. We told him everything that he said. James sat down and started to talk to Lexi. I didn't want to leave the room so James told us we all could stay. Lexi needed all of us. Together we were all one giant team and we've always have been that way since we were four. She helped us a lot thought the years and now as her best friends it was our turn. That's probably why in elementary schools our teachers always nick named us the five amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 waking up

**Lexi's P.O.V**

I was in a different world. It wasn't Heaven but it was pretty close. I laid on the grass and watched the clouds go by. I didn't realize that there was an apple tree in the horizon. I got up and started to walk towards it. The tree reminded me of the one I had in my backyard in Minnesota. As I made my way closer to the tree I could hear an older woman calling my name. When I reached the tree there sitting underneath it was my Grandma. Grandma I shouted as I ran towards her and gave her a huge hug. "Hello my sweetheart you have grown so much since the last time I saw you ", she said. What is this place I asked her? "This dear Lexi is your world. You created a place to keep you safe she explained. But if I created this world than where are my friends I asked feeling scared. Then she explained to me that I was in a coma. Suddenly I could hear James's voice. "Lexi if you can hear me give me a sign ", he said. My grandma put her arm around me and whispered in my ear "give his hand a squeeze". I looked down at my hand and squeezed it. I then heard him say to the others I think I just felt her squeeze my hand. Then I heard Carlos's voice. Lexi if you can hear me squeeze my hand. I squeezed my hand. Carlos started to cheer than Logan asked me to squeeze his hand and I did so and he cheered along with Carlos. I finally squeezed Kendall's hand and he joined in the cheering as well. I could hear them all cheering in my heaven like world. Logan had stopped cheering and went to get my doctor to tell him what had just happened. I was happy to hear my friends celebrating. Then Grandma told me it was time for me to leave this heaven like world to return to my friends and boyfriend. I felt tears rolling down my face and my Grandma told me to always remember that she was with me. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the bright lights. I opened my eyes again and I saw my friends. Kendall and Carlos were too busy to celebrating to realize that I was awake. James who had been watching them looked over to me and saw that I was awake. He had tears in his eyes. Those perfectly hazel brown eyes I loved looking into. "Hey sleepy head he said as he kissed my hand. "Hi James I said gazing into his eyes again. Kendall and Carlos turned around and made a bee line straight to my bed. Carlos threw his arms around me and pulled me into a huge hug. I missed his crazy bear hugs. Tears were in his eyes as he pulled away. Kendall also pulled me into a hug and started sobbing. "I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend to you he said as he continued to sob. "Don't cry Kendall you have been an awesome friend to me all these years I whispered into his ear. "We really missed you he said when he stopped hugging me and whipped his eyes with his sleeve. I started to cry when Logan walked in with the doctor. "You're late to the party Logie "; I said whipping my eyes as he came over and gave me a hug. "It's really good to see you", he said. Then Doctor Johnson ushered the boys out of the room to do some tests on me. Then an hour later James came back alone and he looked sadder than ever. "What's wrong James", I asked? He was silent for a moment and looked down at his shoes awkwardly. "I'm so sorry about everything he said still glancing at the floor refusing to look at me. "James you do realize that this isn't your fault I said trying to make him look at me. "Yes it is because if I hadn't asked you to meet me in the lobby then you wouldn't have fallen into Tasha's trap and you wouldn't have been in a coma", he said as tears started to fall. "James this isn't your fault you didn't know that Tasha was going to put me in a coma and that doesn't matter now because she's in Minnesota and is going to be put away for a very long time and the only thing that matters is that I'm ok and you have been by my side since I've been here and I know that you are a great boyfriend who needs a second chance", I said trying my hardest to comfort him. Suddenly he popped his head up and tears were still falling to the ground. "You're giving me a second chance he said smiling. "Yes I am I said. James and I smiled at each other and started to lean towards each other until Camille and Jo walked. They both started to cough awkwardly .James got up awkwardly and left so my friends and I could have girl time. "Well looks like everything is back to normal said Jo giggling. "It's going to be a while before things return to normal ", I said sadly. Then they told me how he had been blaming himself while I was in my coma. Then my mom came into the room with Katie and Mrs. Knight. Katy ran to my bed and gave me a giant hug. "I missed you side kick", I said to her. Then my mom gave me a hug and told me I was her miracle child. Then she told me how she had been talking to our lawyer and decided to put a restraining order on Tasha so she would come near me again. Then she handed me a document and I saw that James's name was signed above where my name was going to be. Then she explained to me that it was James's idea to put the restraining order on her because of all the drama she had caused and how she had been stalking the both of us for months. I was a little surprised because James never held a grudged more than an hour. So with that I signed my name as well. I never wanted to see that awful girl again. Because of her I lost three weeks of my life and I almost lost James. Soon visiting hours were up and I fell asleep. That night I had an awful night mare. In my night mare I was running from Tasha who had a pair of scissors in her hand and was trying to kill me and she had already killed James and all of my friends. I woke up screaming and crying and my mom held me in her arms trying to clam me down. The next morning I couldn't get the night mare out of my head. The guys came an hour later and realized something was wrong with me because I refused to look at them and I wasn't smiling like I had been the day before. My mom asked them to come out into the hall with her so she could tell them what happened. "So that's why she isn't looking at us said Logan sadly. "Is there anything we can do to help her asked Kendall? " I'm sure you guys will figure out some way to help her but for right now the best thing you guys can do for her is sitting with her said my mom. Kendall and Logan returned soon after but Carlos and James weren't with them. "Where's Carlos and James I asked. "They went to the car to get a surprise for you said Kendall. Then the two party kings returned with a small boom box and a case of CDs. They started to play one of the CDs and I could hear my voice. I smiled as Big time rush started to sing along. I had the best friends in the world. But I had to work on my relationship with James. If there still was a relationship. At this point I wasn't so sure. I wanted everything to go back to the way things were before all of this happened but unfortunately I didn't have a time machine. Since when did my life become a soap opera? I wished James cold stop blaming him. When I went to sleep I dreamt I was in my heaven liked world. I was alone until my grandma joined me and told me everything would be ok and James would stop blaming himself. When I woke up the next morning I hoped my grandma had been right.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- will things ever return to normal?

James P.O.V

I was happy that Lexi was finally awake and had given me a second chance. Truthfully I was happy but I couldn't stop blaming myself. Lexi had forgiven me than why was I having a hard time forgiving myself. I couldn't sleep at all. I was happy to have my girlfriend back and I was happy we almost kissed but I felt like I didn't deserve to be any ones boyfriend. I got out of my bed and went into the kitchen and sat down on the orange couch. I put the TV on with the volume low and I had decided to watch MTV to see what music videos were playing. Right now they were playing one of the Black Eye Pea's newest song. It was cool. Suddenly our new music video oh yeah came on. I was sad because Lexi couldn't have been in it because of the coma. Then an Idea came into my head. I should show this to Lexi. Honestly when I sang the lyric I can't seem to get you out of my mind and I aint gonna stop till I make you mind I was thinking about Lexi. It was 8 in the morning when I left to go see Lexi. I felt better and I wanted to her to know that I was sorry for being an idiot and blaming myself. I knocked on her apartment door. Mrs. Dupree answered it. I asked if I could barrow Lexi's guitar and I brought it with me to the hospital. Lexi was fast asleep. So my plan was working. I started to play oh yeah. I smiled when I was done because Lexi woke up. She smiled at me. I'm sorry I've been acting like a humongous idiot I said putting the guitar back in its case. "No need to apologize if I were in your shoes I would have been blaming myself because you are my boyfriend she said with a cute chuckle. I spent the whole day with her I showed her our new Oh yeah music video. She gave it two thumbs up because we all matched. I defiantly felt better being with her. Our relationship was right where it was suppose to be. I left that night feeling like I was floating on cloud nine again. That night my dreams were happier. The next morning I went back to the hospital this time Lex was wide awake. "Your late she said smiling. I bent down and kissed her lips. "Sorry Lex you know how I hog the bathroom I said laughing. She responded by sticking her tongue out at me. A nurse came in to see if Lexi wanted to get out of her room for a while. I agreed to take her around the hospital. I was happy to get out of that little room with my girlfriend. We walked by the elevators and suddenly they opened and Logan and Carlos got off with Katie and Kendall. So much for my time alone with Lexi. Soon we returned to Lexi's room where her doctor was waiting for us. He told us Lexi would be able to return to the palm woods tomorrow. Kendall, Carlos and Logan started to dance again as me Lexi and Katie watched them shaking our heads. Everything was going to be fine in fact it was as if everything was going back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine- Coming home

Kendall's P.O.V

Finally the day came for Lexi to come home! The palm wood wasn't the same without her. For instance pulling pranks wasn't as much fun without her because she wouldn't even question it she would have joined in. James and I were decorating the lobby while Carlos and Logan went with Mrs. Dupree to pick up Lexi. They were to call me when they were in the parking lot. James seemed to be doing better he wasn't blaming himself anymore. Things were going back to normal. The lobby was decorated with different color balloons and streamers. There was a welcome home sign that my mom and Katie bought at Iparty. I waited for my phone to ring. Camille and Jo were setting up the snack table. Suddenly my phone rang and we all stood in front of the sign. Lexi walked in and ran towards the party. She jumped into James's arms. The when James put her down she ran over to me and gave me a hug. The party was fun until an hour after the party ended. Lexi was sitting by herself and watched us cleaning up. James was sitting next to her. Something was bothering her. Maybe she had another night mare.

Lexi's P.O.V

My nightmares were driving me crazy. I haven't slept in three days. I could barely keep my eyes open during rehearsal. Gustavo was yelling at me until Kelly stepped in and told me I could go take a nap in the brake room. The break room couch was very comfortable. I was soon asleep. Then I woke up screaming again. James ran in and hugged me while I sobbed into his shirt. I looked up at James when I was done crying. "Lex can you please tell me what's going on he asked. I told him about my nightmares. He kissed my head when I was done. He told me nothing was going to come between us. This time I believed him. That night I went to bed and didn't have any more of those horrible nightmares. Gustavo gave me three days off to get plenty of rest and I was back to work the week after. Since then I didn't experience any more nightmares. Tasha was never going to hurt me again. When I returned to work Gustavo let me add my vocals to two new songs and gave me the music sheets so I could play along on my guitar while I sang. My life was back to normal. A few days ago I finally got to drive my car and I drove James to the park I had went to when I thought he had cheated on me and we had a picnic lunch. James and I were closer than ever as friends and in our relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- nothing even matters

**James P.O.V**

A month had passed and everything was better. Gustavo announced today that we would be shooting a new music video for Nothing Even Matters. I was excited because well for one thing I would look pretty. When Gustavo left we waited for about 5 minutes then we started to cheer. I picked Lexi up and spun her around. I think Lexi was the most excited because this was her first music video since she joined the band. We were going to start shooting two weeks later. We all needed to be at the studio by 8:30am. When we went home I was tried. The three hour vocal recordings and dance instructions were murder but at least Lexi was enjoying it. When we got back to the palm woods I gave Lexi a piggy back ride because she pulled a muscle from all the dancing we did. It was about 7pm when we got home so I carried Lexi on my back all the way to her apartment. She kissed and I kissed then she went inside. The guys were all passed out on the couch when I got home I shook my head and went to my room I collapsed in my bed as my head hit the pillow I was passed out . I woke up the next morning feeling groggy. After breakfast I went to Lexi's apartment and I heard her shouting something in French as I knocked on her door. I forgot my Girlfriend spoke fluent French. She opened the door with one hand while holding her cell phone in the other. I guess she was talking to her dad. She said goodbye to whoever was on the other end of the conversation. Hey sweetie ", she said shoving her phone into her jean jacket. She and I were going to the little park again to have another picnic. We left and as we drove in her car there was an awkward silence until I finally spoke. I've never noticed that you speak French I said looking at her. "I do speak French but I never told you guys because I use to be afraid that if you guys got me very angry I would start shouting in French and using words that were swears she said smiling. I started to laugh because Lexi never swore at us and she was too cute to use swears. After Lunch we took a stroll down the park and we noticed there was a small beach and we took off our shoes and walked hand in hand down the beach. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and it started to pour. We ran back to the car and I had a crazy idea. I know this sounds corny Lex but would you care to dance I said holding out my hand to her? She started to laugh and joined her hand with mine and we started to slow dance until we were dripping wet. I drove her car back to the Palm woods because the roads were hard for her to see. When we got back into the Lobby Kendall, Logan and Carlos were sitting on the couch with their girlfriends smiling at us. "So what happened to you guys ", said Carlos sarcastically. We got caught in the rain genius said Lexi returning the sarcasm. "Hey you two love birds up for a Movie night", asked Kendall throwing a spare towel at me and Lexi. "Defiantly ", said Lexi as she kissed my check and left to go change into dryer clothes. Then Carlos and Kendall started to sing the Kissing in the tree song until Jo and Stephanie smacked the both of them in the back of their heads.

Lexi's P.O.V

I was getting ready to go over to 2J to watch a movie I decided to take out my contacts lenses' because my eyes were getting irritated and I got out my glasses I only ware at night. My phone buzzed and it was my cousin Nora. Hey I said. My cousin started to ask me all sort of questions about me and James. Then she started to give me the special talk. I laughed as she was telling me the talk. I then hung up on her because I didn't need to hear it again. Geez were all my cousins going crazy over the fact I had a boyfriend. I left my apartment and was soon at 2J. I knocked on the door and James answered it. "Welcome to movie night he said as he kissed my cheek. I sat on the couch and James sat beside me and put his arm around me. So what movie should we watched", asked Kendall? "Paranormal Activity", I said glaring at Carlos because after watching paranormal activity he was worried that demons would get him. As soon as I mentioned it he curled up into a ball. I grabbed my camera and took a picture. I smiled as Carlos jumped off the side of the couch and tried to take my camera. James started to tickle me until Carlos garbed my camera and deleted the photo. We all decided to watch Grown up's. We all had a good time soon. It was time for me to leave because of my stupid curfew. James walked me to my apartment and he cupped my face into his hands and we kissed when we stopped I gave him a huge hug. Nothing was going to come in between us again. Or so I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- running away from the pain (part one)

Disclaimer: I don't own Big time rush but someday they will take over the Jonas brothers fan base. Or just record a song with them

Warning: tons of drama

Lexi's P.O.V

The next morning started out as any other for me I woke up early for school. As usual I was the first one in the lobby. Soon after I sat down my boyfriend put his hands over my eyes. "Guess who", he said. Truthfully James did this to me every morning so I sat there and thought of a clever response. After a few moments I started to laugh. "Alright Diamond I know it's you I said still trying not to laugh. James started to laugh as he kissed my lips. He sat down next to me and we were too busy kissing to realize that our friends were standing behind us. Kendall and Carlos started to cough annoyingly while Logan was laughing. James and I broke our kiss. He started to blush while I was rubbing my neck awkwardly like Logan does when he is caught doing something that was awkward. After that little incident we went to class. Mrs. Collins gave back our book reports and I got an A+ because I worked extremely hard on it because everyone knows I'm a book worm. James received a B+. I was very proud of him. After class James and I were walking to my apartment. We were both horrified to see that someone broke into my apartment! When we walked in my mother was talking to a police officer. "Mom what happened", I cried as James held my hand. I don't know honey I just got home an hour ago she said as she whipped a tear. The officer brought my mother down stairs to see Mr. Bitters and ask him for a copy of the security cameras tapes. The officer told me to check my room and make a list of the things that were stolen. James and I searched my room looking for anything that was stolen. When we were done I looked at the list. The weird thing was that was my diary was stolen. If that got into the wrong hands there would be no telling what would happen. When James wasn't looking I shoved the note into my pocket. I didn't want him to know my diary was stolen because there was something's that he didn't need to know. I didn't want to lie to him but I had no choice. I needed to protect him and the guys from knowing the truth about how I truly felt about them leaving Minnesota to become big time rush. I felt awful and then I realized that there was stuff I had said about the guys that were hurtful that I didn't mean I was angry with them because before I dated James I wanted to date the quarter back at our old high school. I was upset because they told me that he was a jerk and I hadn't believed them until it was too late. I just hoped that my friends would never find out. That night I could barely sleep. I had three nightmares about my current situation. I somehow managed to fall back asleep.

James's P.O.V

I felt bad for Lexi and her mother. They were both going crazy cleaning up their apartment. I was surprised that none of Lexi's things were stolen. I mean when we walked in to her room it was a total pigs sty. I texted Lexi to make sure she was ok and then I went to bed. The next morning I woke up early even though it was Saturday. There was a package on the table that was addressed to me. As I opened it there was a small book and it had a sticky note on it that said:

_**IF YOU WANT TO Really KNOW WHO LEXI TRULY IS THEN READ THIS**_

_**- ANOMOUNUS **_

As I took the sticky note off there were three letters on the book. A-M-D. Those letters were Lexi's name Alexa Margret Dupree. This book in my hands must be her diary and as her boyfriend and I shouldn't read it but before I could stop myself. The anomounus person told me to read was folded.

Lexi's Diary

9/14/08 

Dear Diary,

I can't believe the guy's! They are treating me like a baby all because I was asked out to the Home Coming dance by Ryan Stevens A.K.A the star of the foot ball team! I'm so sick of Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos! Seriously I want them to just butt out of my life and let me figure this out for myself. I love them all as brothers but they are ANOYING!

9/20/08

Dear Diary,

So the guys were right all along. Ryan was using me and basically humiliated me in front of the whole school. But thank God the guys showed up when they did! Carlos and Logan stayed with me while James and Kendall went to the parking lot with Ryan. I've never felt as loved by anyone. I'm truly blessed to have four great buddies by my side. I just wished I listened to them before it was too late. At least now I know who my true friends are. I probably knew that when I choose them to be my friends.

Back to James

I wasn't surprised that Lexi was truly grateful for having me and the guys in her life. But when I closed her diary a piece of paper fell out of the book. I set the book back on the table and bent down to receive the paper. My eyes widen when I read the message on the paper.

2/19/09

Dear Diary,

The boys are in HOLLYWOOD! Apparently Gustavo Rogue came to Minnesota looking for his next big come back band and he chooses Kendall. Kendall Knight the boy who dreamed of playing Hockey for the Minnesota Wild is now going to be a singer! I had always thought that James would be the one to become a singer. Mr. Pretty boy never stopped showing off his singing talent. Poor Logan he wanted to be a doctor not a singer and Carlos who would probably become a stunt double. I still can't get over the fact that they left and didn't tell me. The only reason why I know this is because Mrs. Garcia told me when I went over to Carlos's house to see if he wanted to hang out. I'm just angry that they didn't tell me in person. Kendall would give the excuse that he isn't good at goodbyes! Well I guess I would have cried when they told me. I don't know if I can forgive them for this. But If I ever see either of them again I won't talk to them. Besides they probably forgot about me anyways.

I just found out that my Dad is leaving for good this time. Mom is going to divorce him. I wish the guys were here though. They would help me get through this but I guess I have to forget about them now. I'm going into a slump and a depression. Mom also told me that we are moving after the divorce is settled. She got promoted to head nurse at Saint Leah general hospital. She found an apartment at the famous palm woods apartments which is home of the future famous stars. So I guess when she is at work during the day I'll be auditioning for different bands that are looking for a female guitarist/ vocalist. Wish me luck.

Back to James again

I didn't know that Lexi had really felt that way when we left. She had told us when she found out that she was surprised. Did Lexi lie to us? She lied to me about her diary being stolen! Basically I knew how she felt about hoe me and the guys warned her about Ryan. I was angry that she lied to me about her diary and about how was happy for us. I don't want to deal with this. But no sooner did that thought popped into my head there was a knock at the door. Not surprisingly my lying girlfriend was standing there. I opened the door to let her in but when she leaned in to kiss my check I went to sit down on the couch. "Ok James what's the matter", Lexi asked as she put her hand on my shoulder. I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder. Then I got up and went to the table and handed her the dairy. "How did you get this lexi", asked surprisingly? "It was delivered tome this morning", I replied quietly and making no eye contact with her. "You didn't read it did you", she asked angrily. Well if I did I guess I learned how you really felt when we", left I said still not looking at her. "I didn't tell you because I was trying to... But before she continue I interrupted her. "Don't you dare tell me that you were trying to protect me ok because the only person you were only protecting was yourself ", I shouted as I was facing her! "Well sorry I didn't tell you about how I was feeling ", she shouted back! Whatever I replied! We stood there in silence until Lexi walked out of the apartment. "That's right Lexi runaway like you always do when something happens", I yelled down the hallway so she would hear it! Suddenly she stooped in her tracks and turned around. She was defiantly crying. "Well at least I'm not acting like a humongous child and a jerk ", she shouted! I heard her apartment door slam shut! After the fight I sat down on the couch and watched TV. Kendall and the others were soon home and we all spent the night playing video games. The next morning I woke up and there was a folded piece of paper on my night stand. I opened it and this is what it said:

Dear James,

I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times but I didn't want to screw this up. I know now that I screwed up big time. We've been through so much these pasts few months that I'm leaving and going to Minnesota to visit my Aunt and Uncle and their new baby girl. I'll be back in a couple of days. I think we need sometime apart so that's another reason why I am leaving but don't worry I'll be back in time to shoot the music video if Gustavo hasn't fired me buy then. Maybe by then we could figure out if our friendship/relationship is strong enough to get pass this wall. I love you so much and I know that your trust in me has failed. Did you notice that I wrote I Love You because I never said it to you before? Sorry for the delay I wanted to wait and see if what I was feeling was love and it is or was I don't know anymore. Goodbye for now James. –Lexi.

**To be continued **

**Authors note:**

**I know you all are waiting to see what happens next but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until part 2 which is in chapter 12. Please don't be mad at me for breaking James and Lexi up again because they might get back together in a later chapter. So be on the lookout for chapter 12. Kendall, Carlos and Logan will have their point of views in chapter 12. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapters 12- run away from the pain part2**

James P.O.V

When I finished reading Lexi's letter I saw she had written something else.

Ps. I know that it will be a long time before you can forgive me so I am returning the heart necklace you gave me for our two week anniversary. Just Promise me you will give it to someone you deeply and truly care about. If that does happen I hope that you will love her like you have loved me. – Lexi

When I finished reading that last part in the letter I looked inside the envelope and there was Lexi's necklace. I placed the letter back into the envelope and was startled by Logan who had been awake the whole time. I didn't want to tell him that Lexi left but I guess I had to. "Lexi's gone ", I said in a hush tone. Logan looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean Lex is gone ", he asked? " We had a huge fight last night and I guess her aunt and uncle called after to tell her that they had a baby on the day she woke up from the coma so I'm guessing that they asked her to be the god mother so she left and she left this letter for me", I replied. Are you going to go after her ", asked Logan? "No because she is right we need some space right now and if I go after her then I don't know what would happen between us. I feel awful because I said some awful things to her and she's probably never going to talk to me again ", I said as I got up from my bed. After our chat Logan and I went into the kitchen for breakfast. "Oh and Logan please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want Gustavo getting involved in this because he will probably fire her", I said. He nodded his's head and zipped his lips.

Logan's 

I had a plan to get James and Lexi back together. I needed Carlos. I knew I was going to need his help. I knew James's pride was hurt when Lexi lied to him. The only reason I'm not mad at Lexi for lying is because I'd probably feel the same way she did if it was reversed and she went instead of me. I told Carlos my plan. He agreed that we needed to help because James and Lexi were both stubborn. I went on my lap top and found that there was a 1pm flight to Minnesota so I printed out the tickets and he and I had to pack fast before James and Kendall found out. James had told Kendall this afternoon so I'm guessing Kendall was mad at Lexi for lying. So if he and James found out me and Carlos left to see her then we would probably be traders. Before we left Carlos and I wanted to say goodbye to Camille and Stephanie. "So you guys are going to see Lex but what if she doesn't want to see you Camille asked after a few minutes. "We got a plan replied Carlos holding one of our many hockey duffle bags. Soon it was time for us to leave so we kissed our girlfriends good bye. Soon our plane landed in Minnesota and my mom and Carlos's picked us up from the air port and we were going to my house for lemonade because it was spring but it wasn't every warm outside for a typical spring day in Minnesota. Good thing Carlos and I packed warm clothes just in case. We drove by Lexi's Aunt and Uncles house. I prayed our plan would work for James's sake. Our plan was full proof or at least we thought. That night Carlos went to stay with his folks. So in the morning we were going to be on Lexi radar. I just hoped that she wouldn't be angry at me and Carlos for coming. With having no friends here she needs us more than ever.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning I woke up extra early and waited for Carlos to come over so we both could go over to see Lexi. When Carlos finally showed up we went to go see Lex. She must feel so alone right now because Kendall, Jo and Katie refused to speak to her because of the fight she had with James. Now when they wouldn't even acknowledge her name in a sentence. We range the door bell and Lexi's mother opened the door and was surprised to see us. "What are you two doing here ", she asked? Is it ok if we talk to Lexi Carlos and I asked at the same time? "I guess but you two have to be very quiet because the baby is still sleeping ", said Mrs. Dupree as she lead us to the living room. Two minutes later lexi appeared in the door way. She looked as though she just woke up which wasn't like her because she was the only person I knew that woke up early for school and on the weekends. "What are you two doing ", she asked surprising confused? "We thought you could use some friends", I said as Lexi grabbed me and Carlos and pulled us into a hug. Lexi whipped her face with the back of her sweat shirt sleeve. "I'm sorry I'm crying I just thought because of that fight I had with James I had I thought I lost you two like I lost him and Kendall and Katie plus Jo she said quietly. Before Carlos or I could respond Lexi's aunt walked into the room holding a pink blanket. "Someone wanted to see her favorite Godmother ", said Mrs. Miller. Lexi smiled holding the little baby as she showed us the tiny girl. "She's beautiful Lex said Carlos as he placed his index figure next to the baby. She has your eyes I laughed as I looked into the little girls baby blue eyes that were just as blue as Lexi's. "Logan and Carlos I would like you two to meet my god daughter Skylar Alexia Miller said Lexi proudly. Later that afternoon we were hanging out in the backyard. " Do you think you and James will make up asked Carlos as I elbowed him in the side. " sorry I just wanted to know ", he said. Its fine Logan I don't really know what's gonna happen between me and James. I probably broke his trust and he must hate me I even hate myself for everything that's happened. I never had any attentions of hurting him like that and plus even if I feel that it's best that I'm here and not there. It would only make things worse ", replied Lexi. I knew how sorry she was but it would be a while before everything went back to normal. But because of that fight James's pride was hurt and now he's probably pretending that he isn't hurt and that his pride is fine. I just wished that something good would finally happen. That defiantly would be a miracle.

**LEXI'S P.O.V**

These past few days have been like a mini vacation away from the drama and away from the one person I wished was here right now with me. I missed James a lot and if I could I would get on the next flight to LA and beg James to forgive me. But I wasn't going to do that because that would just make me look desperate. The only friends I had left were Carlos, Logan Stephanie and Camille. Everyone else just simply didn't bother with me. Now one called or text me. I defiantly felt lonely but I got my two best friends here with me and they know how miserable I am without my boyfriend and my best friend Kendall. I wanted to invite Kendall and James to the Baptism but I wasn't sure if they would come. I was still a little angry with James for what he said to me during our fight but he was right. Every time something bad happened I ran away to escape the pain but somehow the pain would just be there. I wanted everything to be back to normal again but unfortunately I didn't have a time machine. But since being here in Minnesota I worked with my grandpa in his green house. Being surrounded by plants was relaxing but I forgot I have every bad allergies. So for the past 2 days I've been sneezing coughing and sleeping the day away. Logan tells me that the pollen count is really high. Just my luck. In two days I would become a godmother to my youngest cousin and here I am sneezing. I think its karma for all the things I didn't mean to let happened. Tonight my grandpa and my oldest cousin are taking me and Logan and Carlos to a Minnesota wild game. They were in the play offs so they were schedule to play against the Boston Bruins. Of course Minnesota won. That night after the game I was too tried so when I went to my room/ the guest room I passed out on the bed. Tomorrow was going to be skylar's baptism so I wanted to be well rested.

**Authors note- well chapter 12 is done chapter 13 is coming your way. Will Kendall and James show up to the Baptism? Or they won't show up. Stay tuned. Sorry for the late update I've been wicked busy doing school work but now I can focus on this story. Please review/ favorite this story. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- forgiveness **

**Disclaimer- I don't own big time rush I'm just a fan who loves their music. **

**Kendall's P.O.V**

It's been very quiet since Carlos and Logan were in Minnesota visiting Lexi. I wasn't surprised that they had left because apparently Lexi needed them. She had been asked to become a godmother to her youngest cousin. I'm actually glad she isn't here because she had no right to lie to James and everyone. James was pretending he wasn't hurt by her leaving but I knew deep down he missed her a lot. Logan texted me last night and asked me if me and James wanted to go to the baptism to support Lexi. I told him I highly doubt it because James and Lexi weren't talking and being in the same room with his ex-girlfriend would drive James nuts. That night James and I were in the fourth floor game room and I decided to tell him about the text Logan sent me. "So Logan texted me last night and wanted to know if you and I wanted to go to the baptism I said without looking at James. "What did you tell him ", asked James. I told him I want sure if we were going because I didn't know if you wanted to go because of the whole Lexi drama", I said. "I'm not sure if she wants us there", James said quietly as he got out his phone and started Texting someone.

**Text conversation **

**(James Diamond): **Lexi?

**(Lexi Dupree)**: what?

**(James Diamond)**: Do you want me to come to the Baptism?

**(Lexi Dupree)**: if you want to come than come if not I don't care what you and Kendall do. Do whatever you want.

**(James Diamond)**: you're still mad at me huh.

**(Lexi Dupree)**: yes and No. I'm more mad at myself I can't believe I lied to you. I wish I could take it back and go back in time and tell you the night you told me about you and Camille. I hate myself. You probably never want to see me again. I guess I deserve it.

**(James Diamond)**: I'm not mad anymore. Logan put the situation into a scenario for me. He told me that if roles were reversed and we brought you instead of Logan to LA he would have felt the same way. I just hope we can work things out. I miss you every day since you've been gone.

**(Lexi Dupree): **I agree we should work things out because I don't want to lose you as a friend. What I did is in the past and I want to see what the future holds for us. I miss you too.

**(James Diamond): ** Agreed but I do want to see you again. Everyone deserves a second chance. You gave me one. I forgive you Lex. Just remember that ok.

**End text conversation**

**Back to Kendall's P.O.V**

When James shut his phone off and looked up at me with a smile on his face. There hadn't been a smile on his face like that since the fight he had with his Ex-Girlfriend. "Pack your Bags were going to Minnesota", he said suddenly. I looked at him like he had gone nuts. "What the drama queen actually wants us there well I guess I'll go but only to support you if you think that girl is worth a second chance I said. I'm not happy with Lexi but if James thinks she is somehow worth a second chance then I guess I can't stand in the way of his happiness. So when we got home James went on the LAX airport website to see when the next flight out to Minnesota was going to be. Then we found out that one of the flights was scheduled for tonight at ten thirty. I looked at my phone it was barely 8 o'clock so we had some time to pack our things. Jo came by to see me. "Is he nuts! He wants take back a girl who almost broke his heart and didn't have the common nerve to tell him the truth" she shouted! "I know exactly that's why I'm going with him to see if she hurts him. If she does she will defiantly be kicked out of the band no matter how Logan and Carlos beg and whine that she has known us since she was four I said as Katie walked in the room. "Good Luck Big Brother. Maybe you two are over reacting a tiny bit. You make Lexi sound like she is the worst person in the world. Okay she made a mistake she's still human and I think James can handle this he may not be the smartest guy in the world but when it comes to Lexi he's pretty smart", said Katie. I was surprised how mature she sounded when she said that. For an 11 year old she defiantly acted older and wiser. Since when did she get so mature? "I hope your right baby sister I replied as I kissed her head. I walked to the door with Jo. I kissed her goodbye and waited for James to finish packing. I got out my phone and texted Carlos.

**(Kendall knight to Carlos Garcia): **Hey Carlos James and I are going to the airport to catch our flight to Minnesota. Tell Logan to save two extra seats at the baptism and don't tell Lexi were coming because James apparently wants to surprise her. See you soon – Kendall. Soon James and I were on a flight to Minnesota. I felt bad that I was angry at Lexi but she did have it coming. I broke the promise I had made to her when she was in a coma a few months back that I was going to be a better friend to her. Guess my plan didn't work out quite well. James was fast asleep and I then began to get tired so I feel asleep as well. Tomorrow we would be in our old home town. I hope that James is making the right decision.

The next day in Minnesota

Carlos P.O.V

Today was the big day. I had received a text from Kendall and he told me not to tell Lex that he and James were going to be at the baptism. Logan came over and soon my mom was driving us to the Minnesota State Park where the baptism was going to be held. When we got closer to the site where the baptism was being set up I saw Lexi. From what I could see she looked a lot better than she had been because of her allergies. She also didn't look one bit tired. She was helping her uncle Mark set up chairs when Logan and I finally reached the spot. She looked up and smiled. Well don't you two look handsome she said with a laugh. "And don't you look pretty said Logan. She walked over to us and gave us both a hug. "Thanks for coming you guys it means a lot to me and my family she whispered. I really wanted to tell her that the guys were coming but I didn't want to ruin the surprise so I kept my mouth shut. Soon the ceremony started. Logan save the two seats for our surprise quests like Kendall told us to. Half way through the ceremony they finally showed up. Logan and I teased them by pointing at our watches which meant they were a little late. The mouthed sorry and we all sat quietly and watched our dear friend become a godmother and standing next to Lexi was her aunt Jamie's nephew Jake who was Skylar's godfather . After the ceremony there was a cake in Skylar's honor. We waited to talk to Lexi because she was busy talking to her relatives. Soon lexi walked over to us. She defiantly looked surprised to see Kendall and James. "Thank you both for coming she said to Kendall and James. Then she went and sat with Nora and her other cousin Monica. About an hour later the party was starting to die down and the clean up began.

James P.O.V

Lexi was avoiding me while we were cleaning. But then I heard her humming OH YEAH so I started to sing along and soon enough she joined in with me. When we were done her aunt and uncle started cheering. Then there was the two and a half second awkward moment until Lexi left the park with her family. I wanted to work things out with her because I've never been happier than I was when Lexi and I had started dating. I needed to talk with her face to face so I got out my cell phone and texted her. I was going to try my best not to get my hopes up that she would agree to meet with me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- not so supportive best friend**

**Text conversation **

**(James Diamond 1): meet me at the play ground we use to go to. **

**(Lexi Dupree11): okay. See you soon.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I sat on the swing set and waited for Lexi. I had 2 pink roses in my hand for her. Just as the sun was going down and it was getting a little breezy out Lexi finally appeared wearing a sweat shirt and ripped jeans. "We use to have so much fun here she said as she sat down next to me on the other swing. "Yeah we did I said smiling as I handed Lexi her flowers. Another few minutes went by without a single word said. I looked down at my feet awkwardly and suddenly we both said I'm so sorry for everything that's happed between us at the exact same time and we both laughed. Seeing Lexi smile made me realize how much I have missed her. I walked her room and we hadn't made a decision on where our relationship was heading until I received a texted from Lexi at 1 am which was weird because Lexi was never up that late unless she was sick.

(Lexi Dupree11)- Sorry to wake you but I need to say something to you.

(James Diamond 1)- ?

(Lexi Dupree11)- After I left LA after our fight I was mad at you but now I realized that what you said was very true. I guess when I ran out of the room while we were fighting reminded me of when my parents use to fight. If you want to know how you make me really feel open your window.

(James Diamond 1) ok

When Lex said that I wasn't sure what she meant but when I opened the shade I saw her standing outside my window. She had her guitar so I knew she must have written a song for me or something. As soon as I opened my window she started singing and strumming on her guitar:

But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline  
A half-time  
You hold down the groove  
That's why I'm counting on you

And if I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change  
a single note  
It's what I tried to say  
all along  
You're my favorite song

I'm in a session writing tracks  
You've got another class  
to teach  
And then rehearsal with the band

You're always one step  
out of reach  
I'm looking for some harmony  
With you it comes so naturally  
You helped me find the right key

And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never want to change  
a single note  
it's what I tried to say  
all along  
you're my favorite song

And when I hear you on the radio  
I'd never want to change  
a single note  
it's what I tried to say  
all along  
you're my favorite song.

When she was done I smiled at her and then she left. I knew at that moment we were going to get back together. We had enough trust between us to keep us from slipping apart. When I tell Kendall and the guys that Lexi and I are back together Carlos and Logan will probably tell me it's about time we got back together and Kendall probably won't be happy for me because for some reason he still blames Lexi for all that has happened in recent months. I went into Logan's room and woke him up by turning on his light. "Dude its 1:30 what the hell he said groggily. "I just wanted to let you know Lexi and I are back together ", I whispered happily. He rolled over and looked at me sternly. "So this couldn't wait till tomorrow at breakfast he said as he turned off the light. "I'm happy for you James", he whispered then he went back to sleep. Now came the task of telling Carlos and Kendall were both very cranky if someone woke them up.

XXXX

The next morning Carlos and Kendall came over to Logan's house where I had been staying and we all were going to sally sues dinner for breakfast. "So Kendall and Carlos I got some good news and bad news for you ", I said after we gave the waitress our breakfast orders. Carlos looked at me and so did Kendall. So what's the good news Carlos finally said after a brief second. "Well the good news is that I have a new girl friend I said smiling trying to see if Carlos or Kendall were on to what I just said. "So what's the bad news about that asked Kendall. "The Bad news is that my girlfriend is Lexi I said not making eye contact with Kendall. Carlos gave me a high five. I was glad to see he was happy for me and Lexi. Kendall just glared at me until our food came. "Kendall just say something already", replied Logan as he could tell Kendall was angry with the news. "I can't believe it. Why would you go back out with a girl who almost came close of breaking your heart", he said angrily and got up from the table and went outside! "Seriously Kendall you need to give Lexi another chance she apologized like 15 times to you and you just blew her off. She's your best friend for crying out loud I said trying to keep my temper down. "Was my best friend replied Kendall as he walked away.

**Kendall's P.O.V **

I can't believe James. Why in the hell would he take back a girl who lied to us and made us believe she was happy for us? Lexi was a good kid but as of right now she wasn't anything to me. I felt bad because I wanted to forgive her but I didn't think that was an option right now. I'm just glad I'm leaving tomorrow with or without the guys. I just wanted to go home and be with Jo.

**Authors note: see I told you Lexi and James would be back together again. Now they have to figure out how to make Kendall forgive Lexi. Please review and tell me what you think will happen and I might just use some of your answers. Review/favorite this story. Thank you everyone for reading my story and sending me positive comments on how much you all like this story. You're all awesome thank you- dreamer1992. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- why would they do this to me **

**Logan P.O.V**

Kendall left a few hours ago. Apparently he bought himself a plane ticket to LA and he didn't even bother to say goodbye to any of us. He was just being Kendall. Kendall is a very stubborn person and he was just mad because he couldn't forgive Lexi. I felt bad but whatever. I had to finish packing because Lexi, James, Carlos and Mrs. Dupree and I were leaving the next evening to go home. I don't think Lexi wanted to go home because she is afraid of the palm wood kids starting drama with her. From time to time we reassured her that no one would bother her except for Jo maybe because she was still mad with Lexi. So the next day we hung out at Lexi's aunt and Uncles house and of course Lexi wanted to take some photos for her new scrapbook she was going to make when she got home. We all took really goofy but we were having fun until it was time to go to the air port. Fifteen minutes into our flight back to LA Carlos was complaining he was bored while Lexi fell asleep sitting with James across the ale from where me and Carlos were sitting. Mrs. Dupree was on her lap top and she was sitting behind me and Carlos. I wish I could fall asleep because I didn't want to be jet-legged when we all got home to the Palm woods. I guess I was too worried about what lie ahead for each of us when we returned home. I know everyone will be surprised to James and Lexi back together because everyone thought they were over for good after their huge fight. I know Camille and Stephanie will be happy to see them together but I know for a fact that Kendall and Jo will probably give them the silent treatment because they think James was stupid for giving Lex another chance. My eyes grew heavy and soon I was asleep and apparently Carlos fell asleep at the same time I did. I prayed that there would be no drama when we return home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**James's P.O.V **

I woke up and I was surprised to see Lexi's head rested against my shoulder. I smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. She opened one of her eyes and smile at me then she went back to sleep. Lexi woke up again but this time it was because our flight was over. "Attention Passengers thank you for flying with us tonight and we hope you will fly with us again said the Captain over the intercom. Lexi got up and she looked tried so I helped her out of her seat and we walked out of the air plane holding hands. Mama Knight was waiting for us by the luggage claim and we all got our luggage and headed for her minivan it was 1:30 am when we finally walked into the Palm woods lobby. We all went inside the elevator and when we got to 2J we said goodnight to the Dupree's and went inside. Lexi blew me a kiss and went to her apartment with her mom. I was quiet in the apartment because Kendall and Katie were both asleep but when we looked over at the couch and we were all surprised to see Katie fast asleep and Carlos bent down and picked her up to bring her back into her room. She opened one of her eyes and smiled at all of us and she went back to sleep. The next morning/afternoon Carlos, Logan and I were playing video games when Katie ran up to me and gave me a giant hug. "I'm sorry if I gave you a hard time about going to Minnesota to see lexi ", she said. It's ok kiddo I said when my cell phone started to ring. It was Lexi and she sounded like she needed to see me. "I need to talk to you about something important she said and then she hung up. I got up from the couch and told the guys that I was going to see what was up with Lexi. When I got to her apartment I knocked on the door and jumped when the door opened. I walked in and Lexi gave me a giant hug. Something was bothering her. "What's wrong Lexi talk to me", I said as she and I sat down on her couch. She looked down for a second and then back up at me. "Remember when my apartment was broken into the week we broke up well Mr. Bitters called us this afternoon and told us the police found the suspects who trashed my apartment and the Girls who did it was Bridget Evens and Tess Heart", she explained. So Tasha's sister and her friend did this but why they were a lot nicer to you than Tasha ever was I said trying to figure out why they would do this. "The police said I could go down to the station to talk to them and try to figure out why and how they got into my address she said. We then drove down to the LAPD and Lexi sat in the room and waited for the police officer to bring Tess and Bridget in to talk to her. I stayed outside so they would think Lexi and I did break up. When she finally walked out of the room she looked clam. She told me on the way home that while in the juvenile detention center in Minnesota Tasha told her sister and her friend to break us up because Tasha just wanted Lexi to be just as heartbroken as she was when I broke up with her. That part made sense but my only question is why they went along with the plan. Lexi had never done a single thing to them. I guess we would never find out why. That night I took Lexi to fun burger. When we got home I kissed her goodnight and she went into her apartment. The next thing we had to do was to get Kendall and Jo to finally forgive Lexi.

To be continued…

**Yay chapter 15 is done. Hope you all liked it, this chapter was a little hard because I had writers block again. Favorite/re-view this story. I want to hear what you all have to say about my story. Thank you to those who have read my story. Next story to come will be a flash back story of how Lexi and the guys meet and how they grown up together. Let me know if you have any suggestions for I love the Way you lay. Thank you so much- Dreamer1992. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- sometimes stuff just works out on its own or does it?**

**Carlos's P.O.V **

Everything hasn't really been the same since we've been back in LA. Lexi finally got the truth about who broke into her apartment and why Tasha had almost ruined her and James lives. The only thing that needed to be fixed was Kendall and Lexi's friendship if there was still a friendship. Whenever he saw Lexi he gave her a dirty look. We all tried to talk to him but he is a stubborn kid. Lexi wasn't complaining but deep down we knew it was killing her inside. I knew that she and Kendall would somehow apologize. James Logan and I couldn't stand Kendall when he acted this way but we've somehow learned to live with it except when he starts talking bad about Lexi then James gets more and more upset. Last night they got into a huge argument because Kendall wouldn't let James go on his date with Lexi.

**Last night:**

"Ok guys I'm going out I'll be home later", called James as he made his way to leave the apartment until Kendall jumped in front of him and close the door just as James was about to go. "You going out with your girlfriend tonight", asked Kendall? "Why do you care you have a girlfriend so why can't I go out and see mine", asked James crossly. "I care because I don't want to see you get hurt again by that girl and besides you could so much better ", said Kendall. "What is with you? Why can't you just let me be happy for once! Geez for a second there you kind of remind me of Tasha and when do you decide who I can and can't date. You aren't the boss of me shouted James as he tried to move Kendall from blocking the door. " I'm not trying to boss you around I just don't want you to get hurt by someone who thinks that she can lie to you and try to cover it up said Kendall loudly. "What is going on here asked Mama Knight as she walked out of her room to see what was going on. "Mama Knight Can you please tell Kendall to move so I can go out with my girlfriend asked James trying to keep his temper down as best as he could do. Mama Knight gave Kendall a look that said Move away from the door or you're grounded and with that Kendall moved away from the door and James left. The whole time James was gone Kendall was being a pain in the butt until James came home and then Kendall started his act again. "So how is the little dramatic liar ", Kendall asked as he went into the fridge to get a water bottle. "Don't you ever call her that again Knight ", shouted James! "What are you going to do about it Diamond asked Kendall as he was pushing James's buttons? James jumped off the couch and had Kendall in a Head lock until Logan and I stepped in before the fists started flying. James just looked at Kendall with discuss and slammed the door to his room shut and Kendall did the same. Since then they didn't even talk to each other at all.

**Kendall's P.O.V**

Gustavo called at 7:00 this morning to tell us we were doing some more rehearsals for the Nothing Even Matters music video. He probably told Lexi to come because she needed to learn the next and final dance numbers. I was not going to talk to her because I knew my temper would get the best of me like it did last night when James tried to leave to see her. I feel guilty about the whole situation between me and James. It was a terrible fight between us and he was right I have no right to boss him and the others around. I try not to but I guess that's who I am. I wish I could take everything back and make him forgive me. I told Jo that I was wrong for blaming Lexi for everything. She apologized to Lexi which was great because life was going back to normal somehow. Tonight after rehearsals the guys and I were going to watch the big Minnesota wild game. James invited Lexi to come watch the games with us. That sounded pretty good because it's been a while since I watched a hockey game with Lexi. Half way through the game the REF pulled Randy Blaze into the penalty box even though he didn't do anything but the other team's player didn't get pulled out of the game when he checked one of our players into the boards. Lexi was shouting at the TV calling the Ref a bunch of names. It was pretty funny to watch because I always forgot how Lexi got mad every time something happened during a hockey game. Unfortunately we lost the game but it was a pretty great game. James walked Lexi back to her apartment. When he came back he looked mad because I was the only one in the room. Carlos and Logan took cover up the swirly slide like that was necessary. "James we need to talk", I said when James had walked over to the refrigerator. He looked at me and nodded. He stood next to the sink and I was on the other side sitting in one of the spinning chairs. "Look James I'm really sorry about the other night and you were right I can't tell you who you can and can't date. You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy and I can tell that Lexi makes you happy and you do the same for her so I'm happy that you two are back together I said as James pulled me into a brotherly hug. So later that night before I went to bed I decided there was one more person I needed to talk to someone who I defiantly needed to patch things up with.

**(Text Conversation)**

(Kendall the Knight): Lexi are you a wake we need to talk. I have something to say to you

(Lexi Dupree11): And what's that?

(Kendall the Knight): Lexi I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I was upset about you lying to us and hurting James. I didn't want James to go back out with you after everything that went down between the two of you. I guess I was being over protected of James. I'm such a jerk Lex. I just hope you can and I can be friends again.

(Lexi Dupree11): apology accepted Kendall. And yes we can be friends again and I'm sorry for lying to you and the guys.

(Kendall the Knight): see you tomorrow

(Lexi Dupree11): Defiantly

To be continued…

**Authors note: Hi-ya Big time Rush fans. So chapter 16 is done now comes my task of debating wither or not to end this story at chapter 17 or continue until chapter 20. I'll defiantly keep you all updated in the next chapter. Favorite/review. Please and thank you **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Video**

**James's P.O.V**

Well today is the big day. We finally got to shoot the nothing even matters video. We all got to set and were amazed that our video was going to be on a beach. A beautiful beach. Lexi was already in hair and makeup when we all got into wardrobe. When I saw Lexi she looked more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a light teal spaghetti strapped dress. The guys and I were all wearing White shirts and teal ties. Soon the video was over and we all headed back to the Palm woods to relax. Lexi and I were hanging out by the pool getting our tan on. This summer was going to be great and the best part was I would be with my girlfriend and my friends. Life couldn't get any better than this.

XXXXXX

The next day Gustavo called us all into his office to tell us some important news. "Dogs great news guess what band just got invited to tour in Europe ", he said glaring at us. " BIG TIME RUSH we all shouted at the same time and we started jumping up and down like crazy. It was then settled we would leave LA for an entire month and travel Europe in tour buses. But Mrs. Dupree made Gustavo get another tour bus for Lexi so there would be no trouble because she said it wouldn't be right for Lexi to travel throughout Europe in a bus full of guys. Gustavo agreed and Kelly decided she would travel along side Lexi in the second bus so she wouldn't get lonely. Throughout our trip Lexi and I had a lot of fun and at night in our hotels we would video chat until one of us fell asleep first. When we were traveling in our buses she and I would text each other or we just video chatted. The tour was a lot of fun until it was over. As for me and Lexi now nothing even mattered what was in the past we were both looking ahead to the future and now it seemed brighter than ever. I'm one lucky guy. I get to sing songs alongside my four friends and was in a great relationship with my girlfriend. Whatever life threw at us we would always get through it together like it is suppose to be and would always be because this was our someday.

**The End**

**Authors Note: finally this story is over. Thank you guys so much for all the positive comments about this story. It was truly amazing how many of you liked it. But don't worry I'll have a new story coming out soon called: Don't wanna grow up and it takes place 13 years after big time rush breaks up. Yes Lexi will be in that story but she and the guys will be 29 years old. Hope you guys enjoy this last chapter of I Love the way you lie. -Dreamer1992 **


End file.
